Black Cloaks
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Where exactly did Hanajima get that cloak of hers? A very funny story discovering the location! This popped into my head after watching the new years episode of Fruits basket...


**Okay, so I was watching Fruits basket and it got to the New Years episode and Yuki says 'Where did she get that cloak?' and it got me to thinking about where she _did _get it so this one-shot was born! Lame, I know but isn't that how most fanfics are created? Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ask my friends…**

**888**

Saki Hanajima wandered through her neighborhood lost in thought. It was the end of summer and school would be starting again soon. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and the air had a certain nip to it. Hana shivered, she really needed to buy a coat. She didn't have any at home seeing as she had just gone through a growth spurt recently.

Hana looked up at the sky, she hated coats, 'So constricting.' Maybe a cape? A nice black one of course, Hana's black hair and lacy dress ruffled in the breeze, but where to buy such a glorious cape?

She walked silently to the shopping district and tried to sense a shop with capes. Her search seemed to be in vain, almost all the stores were not her style and the ones that were had no capes…Hana let an unusual sigh escape her lips, a sigh that made the people's neck hair in her vicinity stick on end.

Hana was almost ready to give up when she spotted a flyer tacked onto a pole and her sensors went crazy. She glanced at it lazily and her eyes held a small spark for less than a millisecond (It's Hana, let's not get crazy here) It wasn't a shop she usually associated herself with but it would definitely have capes. She turned and walked silently away from the circle of people who had gotten shocked with her sudden burst of electric waves (Emotions are lethal!)

Hana glanced around as she came upon a quaint neighborhood. She spotted the shop right away as it stood out from the normal looking buildings around it. She entered the shop silently.

She heard a squeal of delight and saw a girl in braids running towards her.

"Welcome to our shop! How may I serve you?"

"I am…looking for capes," Hana said simply.

"I see, is it for a special occasion or a special someone?"

"Yes, it is for cold weather to keep _me _warm,"

"Y-yes," the girl smiled, "Any particular style?"

"Black."

"Let me see…" the girl pulled Hana over to a corner of the store where there was a nice selection of outfits, some more revealing than others.

Every cape the girl showed to Hana was instantly rejected. They were too plain and would never keep her warm.

"How about this one?" the girl nervously held up a thick and flowing lacy cloak _and _it was black!

"Ah, that is perfect." Hana smiled satisfied.

"Good, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." The girl brought the cloak to the register and rang up the price.

"That will be $15 please!" the girl smiled and Hana handed her the money.

Hana was just sliding on her new purchase when a man came out of the back room.

"A customer!" he came over to Hana excitedly, "May I help you find something for your certain someone?"

"I have what I came for,"

"There is nothing you like? Certainly a beautiful young flower such as yourself must have a beau to impress?"

"No."

"That is so shocking and tragic! What a poor young girl with no beau! If I was your age, I would pursue you myself! But alas, I am not as young as I used to be," the man dabbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"I must be going," Hana deadpanned and started towards the door, "But maybe I'll come back with my brother someday. Megumi would like this place very much,"

"Excellent, I hope time doesn't keep us apart for long my flower! Please visit me and Mine anytime!"

"Very well…Ayame," Hana smiled remembering the name of the small shop before she turned and walked out, new cloak flowing in the wind. He had the same electric signals as Yuki and Kyo, how strange...

"What a beautiful creature!" Ayame threw his hands against his chest while Mine looked at the ground.

"Such a cute girl and I didn't even get to dress her up!" Mine wailed.

"Don't worry dear Mine! She will back and then we can dress her up as much as we like! I have so many outfits that would look so perfect on her!"

"Such visions! You are amazing Ayame-kun!" Mine's eyes teared up.

"Yes, now if only my dear Yuki could see it too…"

888

00 well there ya have it! Where Hana got her awesome cloak! Now since I took time to write this for you, please review for me! Thank you!!! It was so hard keeping the three of them in character! Did I do a good job? –worries- review!!!!


End file.
